Stuart (The Last Showing)
Stuart is the villain of the 2014 independent horror film The Last Showing. He is played by Robert Englund, who is well known for portraying the iconic horror villain Freddy Krueger in the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. Biography Stuart is a former movie projectionist who is laid-off from his job and made to work on the concession stand. He is a film purist who despises the current film world and views it as cheap and vulgar. Stuart decides to take his revenge and to make his own horror film. He decides to use a young couple Martin and Allie who have come to see The Hills Have Eyes 2 as part of his real horror movie. Whilst the couple watch the film Stuart captures his boss and locks the place up. He stops the film and the couple are confused and attempt to leave. Allie, feeling sick from her drink that Stuart drugged earlier, heads to the bathroom where she collapses. Stuart kidnaps her and ties her up and gags her, and contacts Martin through messages on the televisions around the cinema to give him instructions and threatens to kill Allie unless he complies. Whilst Martin carries out the instructions, Stuart records his actions and scores off cards which list the instructions he wants Stuart to do. After nearly strangling his boss to death with film reel, he lets the man go and contacts Martin that he will be "meeting" him in the foyer. Martin mistakes the boss for Allie's kidnapper and his harasser, especially as Stuart planted Allie's phone on him, and the men have a fight and Martin ends up shooting the boss dead with a one bullet loaded gun left for him. Martin is distraught when Stuart leaves mocking messages showing he got the wrong guy and that it is all on camera. Stuart forces Martin to steal the man's wallet (which adds further to his pain as Martin sees he had a son) and is told to take money out of the till. Stuart edits the footage of the shooting, adding in a gunshot sound effect and voice over. Stuart gives him the location of Allie and Martin tracks her down and unties her. He spots Stuart down the corridor and chases him, but Stuart locks himself at the other end of a door with a glass mirror and taunts him further and asks Martin to give an "interview" for the DVD. In disgust Martin leaves taking Allie with her. Stuart returns to the office and when Allie runs to the bathroom to throw up and has no memory of what is going on. She begins to get skeptical of Martin, believing he had drugged and raped her. Stuart talks over the intercom, acting innocent and claiming that Martin is dangerous. Martin tries to convince her Stuart is lying and she defends herself with a shard of glass. Stuart knocks Martin out and tells Allie they must hide until the police arrive. While Martin tries to track them down, Stuart convinces Allie to call the police and instructs her to tell them that Martin has a gun. Later police arrive and Stuart tells Allie to run while blocking a door preventing a pleading Martin getting through. Stuart locks the door and tells Martin he will give him "one more chance", leaves a gun and kicks a key under the door. Stuart makes a run for it whilst Martin unlocks the door, grabs the gun and fires at him just as the police arrive. Martin ignores them and pursues Stuart and Allie to the roof and tries to convince her not to trust him. SWAT teams arrive and shoot Martin dead before he can kill Stuart. Stuart looks on and smiles. Stuart "recovers" in an ambulance and answers some questions for a detective. The detective becomes confused and questions Stuart why Martin - if he was truly the bad guy - would beg Allie not to trust him. Stuart claims he does not know, and the detective leaves. Stuart goes to see Allie, and she thanks him for everything. Later on Stuart is seen watching his film. He looks at a card with his next instruction to frame the detective, hinting his work will continue. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Sadists Category:Perverts